


Who let the dogs out?

by asamandra



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dog Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's one thing Clint really despises then it's dog fighting. And luckily he knows someone who hates it just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who let the dogs out?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/post/142482661007/kittyinferno-asamandra-kittyinferno-this) post.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Bucky said quietly and looked over his shoulder. No one was here as far as he could see. 

“It’s a three person job. I know, I’ve skipped high school but if I counted correctly, honey, we’re only two,” Clint whispered back. 

“No one around,” Bucky confirmed and Clint nodded, rose from their vantage point and went to the warehouse. He waited another five seconds and then he followed him. Clint had checked the surroundings and already disabled two traps when he arrived. He gestured with two fingers in a direction and Bucky nodded and moved forward.

Bucky was good, one of the best in the business, but their mark was, too. And when he suddenly found himself face to face with a shotgun and a very, very angry Frank Castle, he just raised his hands. No one, not even the former Winter Soldier, wanted to be at the business end of one of Frank’s weapons. 

“Who are you?” The man growled but before he could even open his mouth Clint was at his side. 

“Put your futzing gun down, Frank,” he said. “That’s Bucky. He’s with me,” he added then. 

But Castle didn’t even think about moving the gun away from Bucky’s face. If he were an ordinary human he’d disarmed him in a second but Frank Castle was anything but not ordinary. And Bucky really didn’t have a death wish. 

“Why are you here, Barton? And how’d you find me?” He snarled. Clint snorted. 

“You’re not that difficult to find if you know where to look,” he said with a grin. 

“Yeah, if you have friends like Stark or SHIELD,” Castle said. Clint raised a brow and snorted. 

“Why does everyone think I need SHIELD or Tony to find someone? I do that for a living, I know how to find people.” Clint folded his arms over his chest. Bucky didn’t look away from the muzzle but he could _hear_ the smug grin in Clint’s voice. 

“What do you want,” Castle asked again and this time Clint took a deep breath. 

“We need your help,” he said then. And now it was Castle who snorted.

“Why would I want to help you?” 

Clint nodded, took carefully the envelope out of the back pocket of his jeans and held it out for Castle to take it. The man stared at it for a very long moment before he sighed, put the shotgun down and placed it on a crate beside him. Bucky was pretty sure he had more guns at hand and that’s why he slowly lowered his hands and went to Clint to stay within Castle’s sight. 

“Because you’re you and we found your _friend_ ,” Clint said when he opened the envelope and took out the photos. And he managed to glare even angrier, his expression darkened with each picture he looked at. 

“When and where,” was the only thing he said when he put them down after a while. 

“9 pm, Hell’s Kitchen, the former ‘Devil’s cave’ club,” Clint said. Castle gritted his teeth, glared at the pictures again before he finally nodded. 

“I’ll be there,” he said, gave the pictures back to Clint, grabbed his shotgun, turned around and walked away. 

“And you’re sure he’s coming?” Bucky asked. He was glad that the Punisher was gone he had to admit. Not many people could make him nervous. This man was one of them. 

“I know Frank and in _this_ case he will come,” Clint said with a nod. “Trust me.” 

“I trust you, babe, you know that,” Bucky said. “But I don’t trust him.” 

“Would you trust me that - in this case - you can trust him absolutely?” Clint looked at him and Bucky nodded eventually. 

“Okay, let’s do it.”

***

“There you are,” a voice suddenly said behind them and Bucky tried hard not to flinch. And then he scolded himself inwardly because he _never_ flinched but Castle was creepy. They were in a small back alley which allowed them to look at the former ‘Devil’s cave’ club’s entrance without being seen when he arrived.

“Frank,” Clint gasped. At least Castle had startled him as well. 

“Whom did you expect? Captain America?” He asked, one brow raised. He had a bag in his hand and Bucky was pretty sure that he knew what was in it. 

“No,” Clint grumbled and looked over his shoulder at the man behind him. “What happened to your face?” 

“I had an encounter with an old _friend_ ,” he said but didn’t look at them, he just stared at the entrance opposite of the back alley. “What’s the plan?” 

Clint nodded and reached into the back pocket of his combat pants, pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to Castle. “That’s the club, the red dots are the guards,” he said. Castle scrutinized the paper for a long moment. 

“What’s with the blue dots?” He asked then.

“That’s where usually are _civilian_ ” - he made air quotes - “employees are,” he said. “Officially this is still a club, they just don’t play music anymore but arrange illegal dog fights. The cops here are all on the take and no one else takes an interest on what happens in there,” he said. 

“Does Red know about it?” He asked and Bucky frowned. Who was Red? 

“I don’t know,” Clint said and shrugged. “Didn’t want to bother him, don’t think that’s his kind of business.” 

“True,” Castle agreed. “And you think they have my dog?” 

“I don’t know if they still have him but he was there,” Clint admitted. “But I’m pretty sure someone in there knows more about it.” 

“That means, at least a few of them should be alive when we’re done,” Bucky added and for the first time Castle looked at him, he squinted his eyes but then he nodded. 

“Where are the dogs?” He looked back at Clint. 

“Green area,” he said. 

“How do you know?” Castle asked and Clint snorted. 

“I know someone who knows someone,” he said. 

“Romanoff?” 

“What the… why does everyone think I can’t do my job myself?” Clint glared at him now and Castle raised both hands. 

“Because I know you and your lazy ass, Barton.” Castle snorted. Bucky looked at Clint, too, a brow raised. 

“Not like _that_ ,” Clint said and rolled his eyes. “Are you ready?” 

“Let’s go,” Castle said, put his bag down, opened it and took out a rifle.

***

Steve literally let his head drop onto the table when he got the call from Coulson. But then he rose, put on his jacket and went to the elevator.

“Where are you going?” Tony asked. He hadn’t seen him in the living room and so he startled a tiny bit. And no, he would never admit it. He lay on one of the couches, working on a StarkPad.

“Apparently Barton and Barnes crushed a club in Hell’s kitchen,” he said with a sigh. 

“They… _crushed_ it? Like…” 

“No, not like that. Like… why don’t you put on pants and come with me?” Steve said. Tony looked along himself and at his comfortable pajamas as if he had to think about it but then he rose.

“Give me a minute,” he said and hurried out of the room. And seventy-three seconds later he was back, wearing ratty jeans and a hoodie. Steve raised his brow once again but Tony shooed him to the elevator already. 

The two met Coulson in the lobby of Avengers Tower and followed him to a black SUV. 

When they arrived at their destination - the former ‘Devil’s cave’ club - they saw the door hanging off its hinges and Steve couldn’t suppress a groan. Coulson looked at him sympathetic. Another black SUV waited in front of it and a guy in a suit stood beside it and waited for them. 

Coulson took a deep breath and left the car, Tony, Steve and the driver followed suit. 

“Report, Agent Padgett,” he snapped and the waiting man came over to him.

“They are still inside,” he said and sounded nervously. “We…” he licked his lips and looked at the door. “They have dogs inside.” 

Coulson stared at the agent for a long moment and Steve saw that he suppressed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and roll his eyes. “No one went in?” 

“Agent Myers went in. Someone shot at him and we had orders to not shoot at Agent Barton or Mr. Barnes and…” 

“And?” Steve asked now and the agent looked at him. 

“There’s another man with them, with guns and… weapons,” Agent Padgett said and now he really seemed nervous. 

“Come on, Agent, do I need to worm it out of you bit by bit?” Coulson snapped now and the man straightened his back immediately. 

“It’s this man who’s been in the press lately, you know, Frank Castle,” he said then and Coulson nodded and sighed. 

“Of course it had to be Castle,” he muttered. And this time he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, let’s get in,” he said then and looked at Steve. When he nodded he went to the open door and he and Tony followed him. 

“Who’s this Castle guy?” The genius wanted to know. 

“Don’t you read the papers?” Coulson looked at him and Tony shook his head. 

“Nope, FRIDAY summarizes the important news for me. Apparently this one wasn’t important enough,” he said and shrugged. 

“He’s dangerous,” Steve said. He had read the papers and what they said about the man. Of course he was sure that there was more behind all those stories but in the end he knew that the man was dangerous and had killed a lot of people lately. 

They had to go through another door and then they stopped dead in their tracks. Steve had expected lots of things but not _that_. He stared open-mouthed and took in the scenery.

In the middle of the huge room - on the former dance floor - was built a cage and inside were two men, wearing only their boxers and dog collars, who wrestled against each. In a row of small cages beside it were more men locked up, all of them only in their underwear and dog collars and bruises all over their bodies. Everywhere in the club he saw dogs, Pitbulls, Rottweilers, Boxers, Bull terriers, German shepherds and Mastiffs running around freely, sniffing at things or lying around lazily. One dog, a dark brown Pitbull, sat beside Frank Castle and let him pet its fur. 

“What the…” Tony started and in an instant lots of the dogs growled and barked and wanted to come in their direction but a loud whistle stopped them immediately. 

“Don’t startle the dogs, Stark,” Clint snapped and glared at the genius. 

“Wait, what? They growled at me!” Tony defended himself. 

“Who told you to stop!” Castle, wearing a dark leather coat and holding a nasty looking rifle in his lap, shouted at the men in the cage and they started to fight against each other again. He sat there, his feet on a table and watched them, a bottle of beer beside him on the table. Clint sat on the other side of the same table, had two guns in his lap and his bow on a table behind himself and petted a Rottweiler who waged its tail. 

“What’s going on here?” Coulson demanded now and it was Bucky who answered. He sat on top of the bar with a funny colored cocktail in his hand.

“We freed the dogs,” he said. Steve’s brows hit his hairline. 

“Why would you free dogs?” He blurted. “You don’t like dogs.” 

“What does he mean with you don’t like dogs,” Clint asked and now he looked at Bucky, too. 

“I like Lucky and Lucky _is_ a dog,” he said with a shrug. “And I like Clint and Clint likes dogs that means I like dogs, too,” he added then. 

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Tony muttered beside them but one of Coulson’s glances shut him up. 

“Enough with that!” Coulson snapped now. A Boxer lifted its head, stared at Coulson and started to growl threateningly but when Castle snapped his fingers the dog stopped immediately and laid down, its head on its feet. 

“How’s he doing that?” Tony asked and Clint grinned broadly. 

“Forget Cesar Milan. He’s the dog whisperer,” he said.

“I have no idea who that is but…” Steve said with a frown but Coulson interrupted him.

“Agent Barton!” He snapped. “Report!” 

Castle raised a brow and Bucky started to giggle. When Coulson glared at him he took the straw in his cocktail and started to slurp. 

“Okay, word had it that something illegal happened here. No one seemed to investigate, the cops looked away and Castle’s good old friend had his own problems. So I was here to recon and found out they held dog fights here. And I recognized Max, so I called Frank,” Clint said. 

“Who’s Max?” Coulson demanded to know. Clint raised a brow and pointed at the dog beside Castle. 

“Frank’s dog. He got kidnapped and sold to those fuckers,” he nodded with his chin at the guys in the cage, still fighting each other. “And I saw him here, told Frank and asked him for help.” 

“And no one died, they are just a little… bruised,” Bucky added with a shrug and took another sip of his cocktail. Coulson’s head snapped around and he looked at Castle. 

“Not my idea,” the man said. “But I owed Barton one for finding my dog.” 

Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose again and a vein throbbed at his temple. Steve could hear him gnash his teeth. 

“Okay,” he finally said. “Barton, you take your boyfriend and get out of here. Castle, I know I should shoot you on sight but… Barton dragged you in on this and… take your dog and go. Agent Padgett!” 

“Yes, sir,” the man appeared quietly behind Coulson and looked around nervously. Bucky, who still sat on the bar, hopped down and put his glass away. Clint slowly rose and walked over to him while Coulson turned to Agent Padgett. 

“You get someone to arrest these men and someone to collect the dogs to bring them to a shelter,” he said to and the Agent nodded and hurried away. 

“Barton!” Coulson suddenly shouted and both, he and Tony, startled and looked around. “You will leave the dog here,” Coulson said. 

“But, sir, he’s…” Clint started and now Tony seemed to realize that he had tried to sneak out one of the dogs. 

“No! More! Dogs!” He said the same moment Tony started to complain. 

“I don’t want an aggressive fighting dog in my tower, Barton!” The genius yelped. 

“Okay, okay,” Clint said and raised both hands in a defensive gesture. “But he’s really…” 

“No!” Tony said.

“No!” Coulson said.

“No!” Steve said.

“No!” Bucky said. Clint turned to look at his boyfriend and furrowed his brows. 

“Et tu, Brute?” He asked him and Bucky shrugged apologetically. 

“I… I’m really not a dog person,” he said. 

“We can get you a cat?” Clint suggested. “Or a turtle. You look like a turtle person.” 

“A turtle person? Why do I look like a turtle person to you?” Bucky asked and the two continued bickering while leaving through the front door. 

“Okay, Castle…” Coulson said and turned around but the man and his dog were gone. No one had seen him leave. “Dammit,” he muttered.

“I guess you have the situation under control, Agent,” Tony said now and looked at a German Shepherd, who stood in front of him and sniffed at his hand. “Why does it sniff my hand?” 

“He wants to eat you?” Steve grinned when Tony’s head snapped around. “Okay, we better go now and make sure that Barton and Barnes don’t pick up more strays on their way home.” 

“What about Castle?” Coulson asked now.

“Next time, Phil,” Steve said. “For now, find a good home for them.” He pointed at the dogs, still walking around freely in the club. 

“Yeah,” Coulson muttered and wiped his face with his hand. “A really fulfilling job. Maybe Nick would like this one,” he added and looked at a Boxer with only one eye and he ignored the familiar cackle from outside of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
